Eternal Love
by Pink Panther1
Summary: Syaoran turned. "Work with me. I'll make you the best singer in Asia." Upon turning down this offer, Sakura plays an even more dangerous game... of love. And finally, when they think they've won, they face death...


Heyheyhey!!  
  
This is a completely new fanfic just for you guys!!! (Grins widely)  
  
I'm trying to make my writing more serious, and just as well, I have a special goal to make you all cry.  
  
But before all the tears, the story will obviously begin with a slightly bright start... hehe...  
  
Don't forget to review!! LUV you all!!

.

.

.

Plot: A man and woman found each other by mistake. He falls in love at first sight, and slowly wins her heart. And at last, against everyone's wishes, they marry. The newlyweds are happy... until 6 months into their newly-formed lives, they face death... 

.

.

* * *

. 

.

.

_"You're not leaving... you'll always be in my heart..."  
  
"I can't leave him all alone... I'm not going to."_

_"You don't know what it feels like... this is the only thing I can do for her..."_

_"She's going to be just like me. Maybe, if you saw her, you won't miss me as much..."_

_"Don't cry... please don't cry..."_

_"She told me you'd follow. She told me you would."_

_._

_"We'll always be in love... "  
  
"...forever..."_

_.  
  
May their love be eternal..._

.

.

.

"Congratulations."  
  
The smiling doctor said to the man and woman sitting in front of him, holding hands together.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sakura asked warily, not understanding the meaning of 'Congratulations' when it is said in a hospital. The doctor chuckled and smiled kindly at her innocence.  
  
"You are approximately 4 months pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant?"  
  
Syaoran repeated, and looked at Sakura. A smile was starting on her face.  
  
"Yes. You and your baby are both very healthy. It's surprising how you haven't noticed this, four months through your pregnancy, but still, congratulations. I'm sure you're both very happy."  
  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran with tears of happiness glistening her emerald eyes.  
  
The gentle doctor smiled as he watched the two man and woman rejoicing the new life within. 

.

.

.

"It's almost time to start. I'll be down there in a second. Get Seria ready."  
  
The brown haired man said quietly into his cellphone as he stood high above upon the roof of the stage, his amber eyes watching the people enter the stadium, one by one. His eyes scanned the crowd, measuring the amount of excitement and madness from the people's actions. The man next to him tapped his left shoulder.  
  
"Time to go."  
  
The two men lightly jumped down from behind the stage. Dressed in black suits, with sunglasses covering their eyes, they quickly disappeared behind a door. The paper stuck on the door with cell tape flapped as the door closed. It read: "The Dressing Room."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so nervous! I'm so excited!"  
  
Seria exclaimed as the make-up artist spread more foundation over her face. Three more make-up artists stood behind the first, and towered over little Seria, dabbing sweat from her forehead. The hair-designer worked at her hair from the back. Seria's hair was tied in a ponytail to her right side, each and every strand distinguished by being frizzled up, mixed with some braids with bright light beads flashing in them. All along Seria fiddled, with her long fringe, her earrings, and with the lines of lighted beads sewn on her bright pink and purple costume.  
  
Finally, the make-up artist looked up from rubbing Seria's face.  
  
"Seria, please! Keep still! You're sweating so much already and you're make-up's smudging! Don't you know it's a death sentence for a singer to be seen on stage with her make-up smudged?" Rika, the lead make-up artist cried as she began to powder Seria's face with foundation. Seria quickly closed her eyes in attempt to keep the cosmetic out of her eyes.   
  
"You'll look terrible on TV with your face like that!"  
  
"But it's my first concert! I can't help being so nervous!"  
  
Seria protested, her face so red from the excitement, the whole room heated up just from the heat of her face.  
  
"Never mind, Ser. I know you'll do well. And so do you."  
  
Tomoyo called from a corner where she was ironing the next set of costumes for Seria to wear after the break. She pulled a grumpy face as she caught Seria's eye.  
  
"You know, like big old Syao always says. 'Trust in yourself. You're not believing' Yadidadida."  
  
Seria giggled at Tomoyo's imitation of her manager. Rika frowned.  
  
"Tomoyo, I can see your reflection from her eyes. You look just fab with the half-done make-up and dust all over you."  
  
"Why thank-you."  
  
Tomoyo answered smartly, and before Rika could say anymore, she pulled out a baby blue T-shirt from the mobile clothes hanger and ripped off the plastic cover from it. She held it up in the air, and stared at it for a while, absentmindedly pulling at a loose thread at the collar. It was a baby blue T-shirt with the word "Seria" printed on it in indigo.  
  
"Hm... Maybe the colour should've been a little lighter."  
  
Hearing this, Rika's annoyed expression worsened. Seria opened her eyes widely. She whispered in a dark undertone, "Ooo... Rika's mega-annoyed and super-irritated!!"  
  
She giggled hysterically as others smiled, but didn't follow. Rika poked the side of Seria's head.  
  
"Be quiet, little lady! Or your eye's going to have bags under it! And Tom, please! Use the green one if the blue doesn't suit."  
  
Exchanging a mischievous glance with Seria, Tomoyo quickly replied, "Okay.", and pulled out the green version of the same top.  
  
Rika sighed and finished Seria's right eye, followed by her left. She put some blush on her face, and stood back. The other make-up artists followed her suit.  
  
"Something's missing..."  
  
Rika mumbled, and suddenly, she snapped her fingers.  
  
"Glitter. Chiri, she needs some glitter for her body. Quickly go get it! It's in the van!" 

.

.

"Chiharu?"  
  
Chiharu stopped in the middle of rushing frantically to get some glitter, and looked up at the tall figure. She smiled briefly at Syaoran before hurrying past him, and disappearing outside the door, hurrying to get to the van. She returned moments later, her arms full of bags of glitter and glue. 

.

.

"How long till it starts?"  
  
Rika asked, not stopping even to look up at Syaoran and Eriol. She was now busy rushing bottles of glue and glitter out from the plastic bags.  
  
"Pink and silver glitter for her costume. No, no... sequins. Pink star sequins and silver round ones. Everyone come and grab some."  
  
Four or five people instantly rushed to her side, and picked up a bottle of glue and a handful of glitter. They started to glue the glitter onto Seria's body where exposed, such as her legs and arms. Seria half-frowned and half-laughed, and mumbled something about being squashed to death. Eriol laughed, and smartly whispered in her ear about being squashed to death by her fans rather than her make-up artists.  
  
"Five minutes. Maybe seven."  
  
Syaoran said, as he watched Seria struggling to avoid scratching the itch the glue and sequins caused.  
  
"Do you have to use this glue?"  
  
Seria asked as she frowned at the unbearable smell of glue that was making her head ache in pain. Tomoyo had joined in as well, and was smearing Seria's stomach with glue, a handful of stars and circle sequins in her hand, ready to throw on.  
  
"Well what other choice do we have, Ser, you just have to bear with it." Rika snapped.  
  
Seria smiled, but her spicy green eyes dulled for a moment, and Syaoran's sharp eyes caught Seria stumbling a little.  
  
"Syaoran, the song writer's here right now. She said she's going to watch the concert."  
  
Takeshi arrived, and Seria's momentary dull eyes sparkled.  
  
"I want to go see her, Syaoran! Please!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head, and turned to Takeshi, who grinned and nodded towards the door.  
  
"You can go see her now, if you want."  
  
Syaoran stared at him with no expression in his amber eyes. Takeshi shrugged, and his eyes glinted mischievously.  
  
"I hear she's a great singer herself. Honestly, she looks like Seria too."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Syaoran said, and opened the door.  
  
"You're on in three minutes. I'll go and see how it's started."  
  
Seeing Seria nod, even with her green eyes that had now turned hazy, Syaoran reassured himself with her faint smile and turned around. He had barely walked two steps from the closed door, when suddenly he heard screams from the room he had just left. He whirled around, and the door crashed open.  
  
"Seria's fainted!"

.

.  
  
Without the need for another word, Syaoran quickly ran back into the room. The make-up artists and costume organisers were crowding around her as some ran to get water, and some gone to get some medicine. The whole dressing room was turmoil, and Seria lay in the middle of it all, her eyes closed and body unmoving.  
  
"Great lord, dammit!"  
  
Rika swore as she kneeled down next to Seria and lightly slapped her powdered face. Seeing Syaoran looking down at Seria with a blank expression, Rika's face screwed up.  
  
"Move it, you fool! Go get some random singer and make them sing!"  
  
Syaoran woke up to the reality, hearing Rika's sharp command. Without another word, he quickly turned and ran to the stadium foyer. There weren't much people left out here as there were before. Most people had already entered the stadium.  
.

.  
Never... never in his life did this happen. Never.  
  
He had always been perfect. This could not be happening.  
.

.  
Syaoran thought quickly, and his eyes carefully combed through the noisy crowd for a head of long auburn hair. Just then, he spotted a girl just entering the stadium, and rushed to her.  
  
"What-"  
  
But before she could say anything, he pulled her to the side, and pushed her against the wall. A painful cry shot up, piercing Syaoran's conscience. He ignored it.  
  
"Can you sing?"  
  
He asked, his head down and breathing heavily, yet never taking his hands off her small shoulders. She looked surprised, and struggled for a moment before she leaned against the wall and cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"Then it's you're lucky day."  
  
And without another word, he pulled her out through the side door, and pulling her by her wrist, ran to the dressing room.

.

.

.

"Here's Seria for now. Quickly dress her up. Chiharu, get the CD player."  
  
Tomoyo rushed to the girl's side and pulled the confused girl into the dressing room as she explained the situation very briefly. Chiharu raced outside, only to meet Takeshi outside the door, rushing in with a portable CD player and the Seria's debut album that hadn't been released just yet, containing the music Seria was to perform tonight. Syaoran quickly took it from his hands, and put the CD in.  
  
Tomoyo brought the girl out within minutes, dressed in the same costume Seria was in just before. She almost looked like Seria, wearing the short baby pink top with puffed up shoulders in mesh fabric, and a light-bead star in the middle of it. The mini white layered mini skirt looked just as cute, and the new light-beads were threaded to make a belt, loosely hung around her waist. As soon as she was out, Rika quickly rushed her to a seat in front of the mirror.  
  
"No time for make-up. You're hair looks lovely just like that. Just a light make-up will do. No glitter."  
  
Rika quickly got to work, and the rest of the people set to working what they were needed to do. Syaoran moved up to her, and sat beside the mirror.  
  
"What's your name."  
  
Syaoran asked, or rather commanded, as he plugged in the CD player in the plug next to the mirror.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
She answered, and stared up at him. Her green eyes met his emotionless ones.  
  
Perfect. Her eyes were green as well. He didn't, afterall, need the green colour lenses he ordered for this girl.  
  
"Listen,"  
  
Syaoran said, handing her the sheets of lyrics and turning on the CD player. He didn't need second looks at this girl. She was perfect for the crowd to get her confused with Seria.  
  
"Just go on the stage, sing what you can. The humiliation of wrong notes, wrong words, wrong tunes, will all go to the singer. Do whatever you can. This is the song."  
  
Without giving her a chance to talk, Syaoran rushed her through all the important parts of the first song, and through two other songs. As she bent down, concentrating on memorizing the lyrics, Syaoran sighed and looked up at the ceiling. A fly caught his eye, some weird marking, the lights...  
  
Syaoran sighed again, and looked down at the girl's auburn head of hair. For some odd reason, this girl did attract a second glance. Why on earth would this plain-looking, out of blue, Seria-like girl attract a second glance from him? He woke up from his thoughts when the girl, Sakura, looked up, and looked at him straight in the eye. Syaoran's eyes met hers. The girl kept on staring at him. He realised how he had lowered his head closer to hers, and drew himself back up to look down at her. Sakura watched him, and smiled. 

.

.

.

As Sakura was rushed out of the dressing room, her green emerald eyes wide with surprise at the sudden attack of backstage crew members, Syaoran quickly ran to the stadium foyer and stood at the very back of all the people. Syaoran heard the angry shouts from behind the glass doors that were now locked, of those people who hadn't had a chance to buy tickets to this concert.  
  
Hearing the MC apologise for the postponed concert time and finally announce YM Entertainment's newest singer, Seria, Syaoran closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
The familiar music filled his ears as he criticised himself of trusting Seria's voice too much and giving her a concert of her own when normally, new singers would start off participating other singer's concerts as a guest singer.  
  
In all his misery, imagining what his perfect father might say about this, Syaoran's ears seemed blocked. He had sent Takeshi just minutes ago to go back to the YM Entertainment headquarters and quickly bring some singers to replace Seria's other songs. Whatever singers brought here, they certainly weren't going to sing well. All major singers were given a day off celebrating the release of Seria's album. They were probably catching up on their much missed sleep.  
  
As he overflowed with problems, he did the usual thing he always did when too much problems were stacked on his desk. He shook his head, shook everything off, told himself it will be alright, and glanced at the stage. And there, he froze.  
  
"...Nothing can go wrong now, oh baby, can't you see  
  
The power of love is inside me  
  
I feel you every day and night...  
  
You're with me, and everything's right  
  
It was you, boy, you all along  
  
You who gave me, the power of love..."  
  
Syaoran stared as a sweet voice filled the air, not missing a single note, not a single word. The girl, who called herself Sakura, was singing her heart out to the screaming crowd.  
  
"I was all alone, but now you've come  
  
You can't let go now, I won't let you go,  
  
So this is the power of love, so strong and true..."  
  
The angelic voice intoxicated Syaoran's mind and he stood there motionless, his eyes never leaving Sakura's moving figure. Just then, his cellphone rang, bringing him back into the reality, so full of problems.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He said in a low voice, anger slowly rising as he tried to concentrate on what Takeshi was saying rather than the singing that was going on.  
  
"MYRA, Lily, and L.I.E are here. Come to the dressing room now and sort them out. They've all come from their beds and look quite tired."  
  
"Takeshi, that's Rika's job."  
  
Syaoran said, eyeing Sakura as she neared the climax of the song.  
  
"And yours to give them a warm-up. How's that girl going?"  
  
"How's she going?"  
  
Syaoran repeated, his lips slowly and slightly curving upwards.  
  
"Oh, she's doing terribly. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
And without another word, he hung up. Syaoran stood there only for a moment to watch the crowd gave a huge applause to Sakura, who stood in the middle of the stage, blushing and yet mumbling thank-you into her MIC. The back-dancers jumped in as the music continued, and changed to a more jumpy beat. He heard the melody change to that of Seria's first single, "Purify". Then he turned around, and quietly walked to the dressing room. 

.

.

.

Inside the dressing room, it was quite a mess, as more people had arrived and were now being fussed over by Rika.  
  
"You can't make them go on-stage!"  
  
She shrieked as Syaoran entered the room. Syaoran stood there expressionless as he looked around at all the singers that had come.  
  
The female foursome groups MYRA sat in a corner picking out sleep from each other's eyes as Lily the solo female was already seated in front of the mirror wearing her pink pajamas. The male group L.I.E, consisting of seven young men, stood fixing each other's shirt collars and sleeve buttons, getting ready to go on stage, though it was clear their eyes were still asleep.  
  
"Morning Syaoran..."  
  
Mikayla, the lead singer of MYRA greeted Syaoran with sleepy eyes, and her greeting was followed by many other sleepy voices.  
  
"Hi Syaoran"  
  
"What happened to Seria?"  
  
"I thought I was getting an early sleep for once."  
  
Lily said, as she looked at Syaoran through the mirror with indignant, and yet nevertheless drowsy eyes. Of course, Seria's appearance had been a death sentence for Lily. For days she refused to come out of her room, telling whoever she could that Syaoran was getting rid of her because she was too old. Syaoran remained silent to the outrageous scandals.  
  
"Syaoran, you can't make them go on stage! Their faces are as swollen like huge dumplings!"  
  
"Little dumpling!"  
  
Lily cried an immediate reaction to Rika's frustrated sentence. True, Lily was well known for her tiny face with delicate and attractive facial features.  
  
"Just get them ready."  
  
Syaoran said with a look of torment on his face, and went to go and get L.I.E. ready to sing.

.

.

After giving them a warm-up and being notified by Takeshi, Syaoran led L.I.E. through the corridor and to the left wing. Just as he ushered them into the left wing and waited for the MC to introduce them onto the stage, he heard the crowd roar. Sakura girl had just finished singing her third song, and was now beaming as she waved her hand, blew kisses, and said thank-you to all the people that were listening to her. The MC complimented on her politeness, and how she was definitely showing potential of becoming the future pop queen of Japan, following Lily's footsteps, also from YM Entertainment. Through the roar of the crowd, he heard Micky, youngest member of L.I.E. whisper, "Who is that girl?"  
. 

.

Sakura left through the left wing, and L.I.E. stared at her as if they had just seen an angel come down from heaven. Syaoran rolled his eyes as he opened the door for the so-called Seria to go through. She smiled at the boys, and walked through.  
  
"The new singer Seria was excellent, but that doesn't mean YM Entertainment will be leaving the others behind. For you L.I.E. fans out there, here are the seven young men you've all been waiting for! L.I.E!"  
  
The crowd cheered as the seven members ran out onto the stage, wide smiles on their faces.  
  
"With their newest single you've never heard before, Black Angel!" 

.

.

.

"Haven't I done well?"  
  
Sakura asked cutely, cocking her head slightly and looking up at Syaoran with her big emerald eyes. They have been walking down the corridor for what seemed to Syaoran as a while now, and yet the dressing room didn't come in sight. Syaoran just walked. He definitely did not know what this funny feeling in his stomach was. His voice came out after a long time of struggle, and it somehow sounded chocked and strangled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that all you say?"  
  
Sakura pouted, and indignantly stepped in front of Syaoran, who wasn't even looking at her. Syaoran stepped to the side. She hopped to block that side. Syaoran stepped the other way. She stood in the way again. Finally, realising he was blocked, Syaoran looked down. Her green emerald eyes sparkled.  
  
"You did push me onto the stage. With two minutes to learn three songs. Aren't you at least the slightest bit amazed?"  
  
Syaoran's ears listened to her sweet voice as he tried to find out in his head why his heart was beating so quickly. Why was it that his heart, the cold, steel heart, standing against everyone's affection and care, responding to the emerald-eyed girl in front of him? The girl who was now looking up at him with puzzled eyes, trying to work out why he isn't responding to her complaints?  
  
"Hello? Are you listening?"  
  
A sudden mischievous feeling crawling up, Syaoran looked down. Down from her eyes. His eyes moved slowly down to her lips, past her throat, to her breasts and stayed there. Syaoran's lips curved slightly as Sakura jumped up and down in front of him, waving her hands in front of his eyes, a frantic attempt to cover his eyes.  
  
"Argh!! You pervert! Don't look at me like that! Stop- HOE!!!"  
  
Suddenly tripping over the high-heel shoes she was wearing, Sakura screamed and fell backwards. Syaoran quickly tried to catch her hand, but missed it by inches.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Sakura cried as her bottom landed with a light thud on the thinly carpeted floor. Her emerald eyes glistened for a moment, but the tears quickly dried off. Syaoran stood there, shocked, as Sakura glared at him and shuffled.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
She shuffled again, and attempted to stand up, but fell down again. Syaoran stood completely still.  
  
"Hello? Uh, maybe, OW????"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Syaoran asked, finally coming to his senses. Sakura glared at him with evil eyes and pouted.  
  
"Do I look alright to you? You really could've saved me!"  
  
Syaoran stifled a laugh as he bent down and lightly picked up Sakura as if she was as light as a feather. Just as she settled into his arms, he turned her upside down, and slung her over his left shoulder as if she was a potato sack.  
  
"Hey... Hey! Put me down!"  
  
Sakura screamed as she continuously punched Syaoran's back, feeling silly looking like a roll of carpet draped over Syaoran's right shoulder.  
  
Not responding to Sakura's screams, Syaoran walked in silence, his lips curled into a full smile.  
  
And that's how it all started... 

.

.

* * *

. 

.

Okay!! How'd you guys like that? Huh?  
  
Yesyes... the nice bright sunshine shining down upon them... ah... the unforgettable days... hehe...  
  
The parts of song lyrics are my own, so no photocopying!! (doubt there'll be anyone who wants to, though.)  
  
Anyways, PLEASE leave a REVIEW!!  
  
Loads of gratitude from the forgetful writer who forgot to go to the orthodontist and now haven't been for 2 whole months,  
  
Pink Panther. (a.k.a. Pp.) 


End file.
